Mistletoe
by Aomine
Summary: It was a game that really did not hold much meaning. But it was a game that some might take a little too seriously. / Boys Love - AoKaga.


**Mistletoe **

It was a game that really did not hold much meaning. It was a game all participants decided to partake it. It was a game that held no value other than entertainment. It was a game—a game that Kagami really couldn't grasp the concept of. He found himself being the host of this game—well at least his apartment was as the members of the Generation of Miracles crashed his place. He wasn't sure how they all managed to find his place then again, Kuroko was here before. He strongly doubted that that the Shadow told them so the only explanation was that they followed him secretly. In all honesty, Kagami had planned a Christmas party, but it was only for his Seirin team mates as well as his mentor Alex and friend, Himuro. But somehow, the Generation of Miracles were here. And he could do nothing but let them in. Plus, it was cold out—being a quite the softy inside, he couldn't let them just freeze.

So here they were— the Generation of Miracles as well as the Seirin basketball team cramped up somehow in his large apartment. And here they were, playing a game that Kise oh so cleverly thought of. He and the Generation of Miracles sat in a circle underneath the ceiling fan that he had with mistletoe tied onto one of the propellers with red piece of ribbon. It hovered over them, swaying lightly as Kagami's orbs eyed it. He then looked at the dumb genius who came up with the idea.

"What are we doing?" Kagami asked, looking dead straight at the blond.  
"We're playing a game, of course!" He cheerfully replied which struck a nerve. The way he said it could make one cringe, "A Christmas game, of course."  
"So what is the mistletoe doing on the fan?" Midorima asked, not really caring for the answer.  
"It's a Christmas _kissing_ game." Kise clarified causing all heads in the circle to turn and look at him.  
"A kissing game?" Aomine asked with his shoulders slumping, "With just us guys?" Kise nodded innocently, "Hell no! We need some chicks in this game; I'm not kissing no guy." He denied.

This time it was Kise's shoulders that slumped, "Well, we don't really know many girls. And if we call up Momoicchi, then all us guys would have to be kissing her." He pointed out.  
"You're a model, go call up some girls!" Aomine suggested, causing Kagami to speak up.  
"And what? Invite them here? No, you guys weren't supposed to be here so I don't want any strangers making themselves at home here!" Kagami growled.  
"Hey, you're forgetting that us girls are here!" Alex and called out from the kitchen, unintentionally listening on the boys quarrel.  
"Alex, if you were to play, you'd be arrested for child molestation." Kagami sighed. She pouted.  
"I'm not _that_ old." She mumbled before turning to where Aida was, "How about you let her play?"  
"Then it would be the same position as Momoicchi would've been if she were to come." Kise said.  
"Well, it wasn't like I wanted to play or anything." Aida said, holding up a knife. The Seirin sempais panicked and told her to slowly lower the knife. She looked at them with a confused face.

"C'mon, you boys just play. It looks fun—and plus it's only just you guys and us. We're not going to tell nobody." Alex urged, nodding her head. The Generation of Miracles and Kagami all glanced at each other and all let out a heavy sigh.  
"Let's just play Ryouta's idiotic game." Akashi suddenly spoke up. Tsks of annoyance could faintly be heard but to the red head, it sounded like tsks of agreement. And that's how they began to play the game.

Alex voluntarily stood near the switch of the fan in order for the game to operate smoothly. She would have to let the fan spin with the mistletoe tied up to one of the propellers and after twenty or so seconds, she would have it turned off, and as the fan slows back down, wherever the mistletoe landed in between, the two have to kiss. If it lands directly onto one person, then that person has to kiss the one on their right. It was simple game, all in which anyone would understand. But Kagami still wondered why he even bothered with it.

The fan began to move as all participants gulped their saliva in sheer worry. They anticipated the first two kissers of the game yet hoped it was not them. They in all honesty had no problem getting their mack on with anyone; it was just the nervousness taking over each and every one of their minds. Twenty seconds had passed and Alex turned off the fan. Their eyes all glued onto the slowing down fan before it suddenly came to a halt. A halt in between Kuroko and Kise.

Everyone else in the circle looked at the two so called _victims _of the first round of this idiotic-sounding game. Kise had a light blush across his cheeks as Kuroko's face was emotionless as ever.

"C'mon you boys! Get kissing!" Alex said as she secretly got her camera phone ready to snapshot the kiss. Shrugging, Kuroko unfolded his legs and extended a hand out to grab a hold of Kise's chin. He then turned the blonde's head to face him before planting a small, chaste kiss upon Kise's lips. He then sat back down, legs crossed.  
"Done." Kuroko said and all the boys in the circle were so amazed at how straight forward the Shadow was. Suddenly, the game didn't seem so bad.

"Alright, I think we should shuffle the circle order so no two people have to kiss each other again." Alex suggested. The boys all then moved to a random, different seat, sitting next to someone new before the game continued.

The mistletoe landed in between Kise and Midorima next, in which they shared a quick lip lock. Next was Akashi and Kuroko who actually did a couple kiss for no longer than six seconds. Kagami was then chosen alongside Midorima. The kiss was awkward and lingered a little too long as neither knew what an appropriate duration for the kiss was (even if Midorima quickly kissed Kise before). Another was Murisakibara and Kise whose kiss looked a little sloppy, much to Kise's embarrassment. Kuroko and Aomine were the next chosen and Aomine actually looked like he enjoyed the kiss. If one were to examine Kuroko up close, they'd say they could see a faint blush against his cheek. Then it came down to Aomine and Kagami.

The two aces looked at each other before Kagami glanced up at the mistletoe to confirm that it was the two of them chosen. It was dead straight in between the two as he looked back at Aomine who a little annoyed. Kagami couldn't help but feel offended at the sight before Alex called out to them.

"C'mon, last kiss of the night!" She announced, causing the rest of the teens to relax their shoulders. They all gathered to one side so that they were parallel to the two chosen kissers. The Seirin basketball team even decided to join the Generation of Miracles on the floor—passing around snacks as if they were watching a movie. Alex soon joined and it seemed as though their kiss was going to be the high light of the night.

Kagami felt the pressuring eyes as the silence between he and Aomine became extremely uncomfortable. He then mouthed to Aomine, '_let's just do it quickly; just kiss for like a second._ His mouth exaggerated the words so that Aomine could catch on what he was saying without hearing a word. The blue-haired ace nodded before parting his lips to mouth an _okay._

Kagami moved first—he knelt forward in between Aomine's bent legs, fitting his body nicely in the space. His face ventured forward but stopped the minute he felt Aomine's light breath against his face. He hesitated and everyone saw that. He could see everyone's anticipation at the corner of his eye before his eyes focused on the face right in front of him. Aomine gave Kagami a face that said '_chickening out?' _in which Kagami found irritation in. Tsking, the red head decided to get it done and over with.

Closing his eyes, Kagami placed his lips against Aomine's; breathing deeply through his nose as he did so. He heard light squeals of excitement and whispers of '_oh he really did it_' as through his closed eyes, he could feel Aomine's stare right at him. The duration of their kiss did not exceed over eight seconds as Kagami found it appropriate to part ways from the kiss; plus he felt no reaction from the younger Ace, thus making him feel somewhat embarrassed. Their lips lost contact from the other as claps of… _courage_ was heard. Kagami looked at the spectators with a face that said, '_satisfied?'_ in which most nodded. The red head let out a sigh but before he could catch his breath, he felt a hand clasp over the back of his head.

It was Aomine's hand.

He looked back at the younger Ace who actually had quite the flushed face. Kagami's brows narrowed in confusion before Aomine's hand pulled his head back towards his face.

"I need a little more…" The younger one mumbled before pressing his lips against Kagami's once more. Everyone's mouth dropped as a blush appeared on every single cheek in the room. They were all shocked at how _cute_ Aomine was and how _flustered_ his face became. He wasn't too innocent looking when he had kissed the Shadow earlier, but now that he's kiss Kagami, he looks like a girl out on her first date. It was quite a scene and Aomine had just shown a side to everyone that no one's ever seen, not even Momoi who he has been friends with since childhood.

Kagami found himself in a deep lip lock with the dark-skinned teen as their bodies lowered onto the floor; Aomine's back against the floor with Kagami on top. The red head felt a tongue try to intrude into his mouth and surprisingly, he allowed it. He felt the warm, slick tongue run over his own as he unwillingly let out a small moan that did not go unnoticed by the spectators. As the red head moved his head back a bit for a quick breather, the spectator's eyes all caught sight of Aomine's tongue exiting Kagami's mouth. They all began cheering in excitement at how this game became to intimate.

The red head suddenly remembered that it was _just as game_ and that somehow made his heart sink. Was Aomine acting like he was just because it was a _game?_

_Tch, I don't care anymore. _

Kagami decided to take advantage of this game's charade, whether it was real or not, as he dipped back down for another kiss. Aomine was more responsive now that he was earlier when Kagami first initiated the kiss and Kagami felt a little victorious at that. Their tongues intertwined and lapped over each other—loud, sloppy noises emitted from their kiss as camera phones were out snapping pictures of this strange phenomenon. Saliva tricked down Aomine's lips as his eyes were half closed. He saw Kagami's cheeks heat up and that was the moment he decided to switch the roles.

Using his immense strength, Aomine flipped them over so that he was on top of Kagami. Their kiss was not broken as the spectators scrambled forward to look closer at the action. Some were still taking photos as others even reverted to taking a video. Cheers, whoops and squeals were the new sounds that filled the room as Aomine and Kagami could care less at this point.

"They're not even underneath the mistletoe anymore." Kuroko quietly pointed out as Akashi shook his head.  
"Looks like they don't need it at all." The Captain replied. Kuroko smiled in amusement.

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**I just literally made up a new Christmas game but if it's already been done, then oh well. Please review! Merry Christmas—have a good one. **


End file.
